


Indifference

by naboru



Series: *ence Series [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixshot takes his energon break, and Blast Off is the only one who doesn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indifference

**Title:** Indifference  
 **LJ tf_rare_pairing prompt:** Blast Off, Sixshot - Serenity  
 **Warnings:** gen  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Characters:** Blast Off, Sixshot (supporting Decepticon ensemble)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)  
 **Summary:** Sixshot takes his energon break, and Blast Off is the only one who doesn’t care.

 **Note:** Again, a prompt is where I start, but it’s not necessarily where I end up…  


 

**Indifference**

When Sixshot entered the rec-room, every Decepticon fell silent.

Every Decepticon except Blast Off; he hadn’t said anything at all, and was only slightly confused when the surrounding noises ebbed away. The shuttle looked up, his optics roved, but then he shook his head and continued reading.

It was a welcomed silence, and even Vortex, who sat next to Blast Off, didn’t say anything. The reason didn’t matter, as long as he kept quiet, and stopped touching or poking him - which he did. It was surprising enough for the ‘copter.

The first mechs left the room - three Stunticons, and Blast Off only noticed their exit because Breakdown shivered anxiously as he walked past.

Irritating.

Haughtily, he gave them a glance, and his engine generated an almost inaudible growl.

Then the triple changers went out. Blitzwing made an obnoxious remark about a seeker, and earned himself a punch from Astrotrain, but Blast Off didn’t pay much attention.

He skipped through the datapad, and read another report about this solar system. Astrotrain had written it, Blast Off thought, it was obvious due to the lack of useful information.

Blast Off noticed the next mechs exiting the room, and it meant something that he actually did. It was only because of his dislike for the Coneheads, though. The group didn’t even walk past his table but a few feet away; pushing each other, talking loudly and acting as though they where the lead trine.

Disgusting.

Even Brawl wasn’t this sickening, and the only mechs worse than the Coneheads were indeed Starscream and his trine themselves, not least because of Starscream’s voice. Fortunately, though, the Decepticon Second In Command didn’t seem to be present, otherwise the welcome silence wouldn’t last long.

\--

Time passed and the room nearly emptied. Only Vortex still sat there, shifting on his chair. He stayed another klik, before he stood up. The ‘copter said something, but it was unimportant. It was just one of his everyday comments, which were unworthy to be heard; it would only annoy Blast Off if he did.

Vortex left Blast Off alone with Sixshot, and if Blast Off had been careful, he’d have noticed the ‘copter’s uneasiness.

Sixshot sat a few feet away, drinking his energon in silence, and stared at the shuttle.

Blast Off, immersed in the writing - trying to decipher it - hardly noticed or cared. He was used to be stared at; his team gave him enough practice to ignore even the most persistent attempts to gain his attention.

Blast Off didn’t know Sixshot very well, he hardly knew any of his fellow Decepticons, and his team only because he had to. That’s why he couldn’t know that the emptiness of the rec-room, and the sudden silence had come from the six changer’s entrance. For Blast Off, the empty, quiet room was just enjoyable.

He was the usual embodiment of calm and indifference.

The clatter of a chair made Blast Off look up, and he was puzzled by the kind, acknowledging nod Sixshot gave him as the living weapon of mass destruction left the room.


End file.
